


When the Bitter Seed Takes Root

by a_cascade



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining, pre-Season of Arrivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cascade/pseuds/a_cascade
Summary: Osiris returns from his travels bearing a gift from the Darkness.
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 70





	When the Bitter Seed Takes Root

**Author's Note:**

> After five fics, I think it's safe to say I'm pretty invested in this ship. Writing for them has just been so rewarding. I'll be posting more once the Dawning starts.
> 
> Enjoy!

The airlock hissed as it released and Mercurial winds flooded the compartment, whipping Osiris with hot air and sand. He squinted as the sun hit his eyes. A shiver passed through his body as the warmth seeped into his cool skin and revitalized his old bones. It was his first taste of fresh air in months. Before the gangway had fully lowered, he was already exiting the ship, eager to set foot on solid ground. Sagira followed behind him closely.

Something rattled within the case he carried at his side as if reacting adversely to the sunlight. Osiris channeled his Light into the metal to suppress the Darkness within. The case was dense and virtually indestructible by most means. Even so, Osiris feared it would not be enough to contain the Seed. It had an insatiable hunger for paracausality and greedily absorbed all energy within reach. Light and sky. Dark and deep. He dared not hold it with his bare hands for fear of it nourishing itself by feasting on his Light. These were the precautions he had to take with the scourge he had brought back from the heliopause.

Sand dunes loomed above like great shadows as the sun sank toward the horizon. The winds gradually calmed to stillness. In the distance, the new Lighthouse was a beacon of light in a sea of bronze. A pang of longing caught Osiris by surprise as he stared at it. His thoughts drifted to Saint, to words that were left unspoken. Saint would certainly be there now overseeing his Trials, preparing the Guardians for a bleak future that was fast-approaching. His curiosity got the best of him and a shimmer of light broke away from his body. Osiris watched until the Reflection was well out of sight, looking apprehensive, before he turned and headed in the opposite direction.

“Home at last,” Sagira said.

“Home,” Osiris echoed. “I thought we’d never see this place again.”

“Wouldn’t be so bad. No more Cabal, no more Vex. I definitely wouldn’t miss this heat.” When Osiris didn’t respond Sagira floated closer. Though she could only see his eyes, she could tell he was deeply troubled by the thought. “Hey, don’t worry about it too much. We made it, didn’t we?”

“Yes, but I fear we may not be so fortunate next time.”

The journey back from the edge of the solar system had been long and arduous. The Darkness pursued them for weeks on end. There were many sleepless nights where Osiris stayed up watching the cosmos through the viewport, wondering which of the forms they passed were pyramids lurking in the dark. 

Osiris was more than familiar with the terror that came when death loomed overhead, but never before had he felt so powerless. They had been allowed to escape for reasons he had yet to understand. He didn’t plan on waiting around to find out why.

Sagira watched as Osiris stopped to grind the core of a shattered Vex Minotaur chassis into the dirt with his heel. The action brought little relief to his raging mind. Osiris looked up and found Sagira watching him with her single electronic eye.

“Should I message Saint to let him know we’re back?” she asked cautiously.

“No need.” Osiris tried to suppress the tension that shot through his body at the mention of the titan. “I’ve already taken care of it.”

Sagira swelled with joy. “Look at you taking the initiative. I’m proud of you.”

“Don’t act so surprised. It’s not that serious.”

“Don’t tell me—are you _embarrassed_? Could it be that the great Osiris is showing some vulnerability?”

Osiris fidgeted with his cowl. “Ridiculous,” he said.

"You're right. Vulnerability isn't the right word. It's more like unwavering devotion."

“Sagira, please.” Osiris looked as if he desperately wanted to end the conversation. 

Sagira’s voice softened. “Fine, I won’t tease you anymore.”

“Thank the Traveler.”

Sagira rolled her eye. Sometimes her guardian could be so high strung. “You should still go see him. _In person_.”

Osiris gave her a sidelong glance.

“Don’t give me that look. You know I’m right.” Sagira’s shell twitched in agitation. “It’s getting harder to explain your absence when I go visit him and Geppetto. And...”

“And?” Osiris asked with genuine curiosity.

“He misses you,” Sagira said sadly. “You should hear how he talks about you. I know you feel guilty about what happened, but Saint has shown that he's more than willing to reconcile.”

"I know." The words hung heavy on the air between them. “After everything we’ve been through, I should have no doubts about where we stand, and yet—” Osiris took a shaky breath. “I’m still afraid.”

***

The surface of Mercury had been leveled off with a blade. The Vex roamed, toiling to keep their perfect planet free of flaws. They looked up sharply as the visage of Osiris flashed in and out of view, a shimmer of gold in the harsh sunlight. Within moments, he traversed several kilometers of the world-made-machine. He passed by a spire, not unlike the Lighthouse. It hung perfectly still in the air as if suspended by strings. He flew over a sea of radiolaria, arc crackling around him as he glided over its surface. At the center of it all, a great cog turned and stirred up the rapids.

The new Lighthouse stood high above the surrounding landscape. The firepits brimmed with flame, casting a golden glow over the entire shrine. Banners fluttered in the wind, bearing Osiris’ insignia. His skin buzzed with anticipation.

Finally, he set his eyes on a purple ribbon.

Saint-14 turned as if sensing his approach. He cupped his hand over his eyes to shield them from the glare of the sun. Osiris' Reflection gently floated down and landed before him.

“Saint.” Osiris nodded toward the titan, noting his stature. Saint folded his arms over his chest wordlessly, his gaze fond, but stern. Osiris shifted under the scrutiny. “You look well.”

"You look exhausted," said the ever-patient Saint-14. "I don’t usually doubt you, but was beginning to think that this time you were gone for good."

"I... apologize if I worried you.” If only Saint knew just how real that possibility was. "The venture took much longer than I expected. We just touched down only moments ago."

“I understand why you had to leave. I would have done the same, given the circumstances.” Saint-14 sighed and leaned back against the large chest behind him. “Though, I would have preferred to have gone with you. It did not sit well with me to know you were embarking on such a mission with no backup, but I stayed to watch over the Trials because you insisted. So, how was it?”

When he didn’t answer right away, Saint-14 jostled his shoulder. “Osiris?”

"Do you remember the day you asked me to take over as Vanguard Commander?" Osiris laid his hand on the lid of the chest. "You said I was the only one who could protect our people. I still think about that." He felt it then, the burden of responsibility, weighing down on his bones. He often asked himself if he was responsible for their dire situation.

Saint-14’s expression turned grim. “Something is troubling you.”

“Forgive me. I’ve been distracted by what I found out there. There’s been little else on my mind.” Osiris shook the lingering confusion from his head. How could it be that he was so easily lost to his thoughts when he was used to maintaining dozens of simultaneous trains of consciousness with ease? “I went out there to find answers. I left with even more questions and little insight. I didn’t expect to bring anything back with me. Not like this.”

“You brought something back?” Saint-14 took a deep breath. "Is it dangerous?"

"I can handle it."

“You say that, but I know that if you need help, you will not ask for it.” Saint-14 frowned as he considered the man before him. His shoulders were slumped and there were dark circles under his eyes. His brow was furrowed as if he were battling a headache. He was barely keeping it together. “Some burdens are too much for one person to bear alone. You need rest.”

“The time for resting is long past. I must do what I can in the meantime.” Osiris looked off into the distance and watched as a river of radiolaria spilled off into a miles-deep canyon. “I should go.”

Saint-14 nodded. “Be careful. If you need me, you know where to find me."

Osiris’ reflection gave him one final look before dissipating. Saint-14 stood alone in the Lighthouse for some time before a formation of jumpships passed overhead. The ensuing gusts blew sand around the courtyard.

He donned his helmet just as a fireteam of guardians approached the shrine, playfully pushing each other as they came up the stairs. Saint-14 raised his head high and prepared to greet them.

“Guardians. Congratulations.”

***

Osiris scraped the tip of his pen against the rim of the inkwell, then held his palm under the nib to catch any drips. He hunched over his desk, several tomes sprawled out around him as he carefully transcribed iambic couplets from the chaos of his notes to the blank canvas of a fresh page. The metallic scent of ink mixed with the incense burning in the holder on his desk. Candlelight flickered over the drying ink and highlighted the quick, elegant strokes of his pen.

A shimmer of light flashed through the room as Sagira appeared next to him. “Still at it, Osiris?”

“Mn. What is it?” Osiris spared his ghost a glance in acknowledgment and reached over to dip his pen into the inkwell again.

“You have a visitor.”

Osiris waved his hand disinterestedly. “Tell whoever it is to go away.”

“Tell him yourself,” Sagira huffed. “You’ve been cooped up in this room for days. The least you could do is attend to your guests.”

“Is it an emergency?”

“No.”

“Is it that ridiculous man with the scruffy beard?”

“What? No...”

“Then there’s nothing left to discuss.”

Sagira huffed, “But he’s already—”

“Osiris, I came all this way just to see you, yet before I have even stepped one foot in the door you are throwing me out.” Osiris froze with his pen still hovering over the inkwell. He heard the approach of heavy metal footsteps before Saint-14 appeared in his peripheral vision. “It is so dark in here. How can you see anything?”

“Saint, I wasn’t expecting you,” Osiris said. “What brings you here?”

“You leave for several months without warning and you wonder why I have come to visit you?” Saint came to stand in front of Osiris. He set his hand on the back of the warlock’s chair and turned it so that Osiris was facing him. “Look at me. Enough of this stiff conversation. Is that how you greet an old friend?” Saint folded his arms across his chest and raised his chin so that he looked down on the Warlock. “I guess some things never change.”

“Have you come all this way just to scold me, then?” Osiris stood with one hand resting on the desk, a playful glint in his eyes. “I’m sure past experience would tell you that’s not likely to work out.”

“Perhaps this time something will finally get through that hard head of yours.” Saint’s voice dropped to a low whisper as he leaned closer, made gravely by the electronic crackle of his voice modulator. “So, you want me to leave?” A shiver passed through Osiris’ body. His eyes flicked to the Exo’s lips, then back up to his violet eyes.

“What I want is for you to respect my boundaries and my time.” His mind swirled with thoughts and emotions he dared not speak aloud. “Leave me be. I’m busy.”

“Busy? _Hmph!_ I thought you would be happy to see me.” Saint-14 craned his neck to get a better look at what he was working on.

“I’m always happy to see you.” Osiris batted Saint’s hand away when he reached for the tome. “The ink hasn’t dried yet. Don’t touch it.”

“So territorial. I was just looking.”

“You can look all you like, just not with your hands.”

The Seed sat in an apparatus a few feet from Osiris’ desk, another bizarre contraption crudely put together by The Drifter. The machine buzzed rhythmically, its core emitting a containment field surrounding the Seed. It was in full bloom now, with a swirl of twisted black tendrils surrounding a shimmering silver bud.

“What is it?” Saint’s curiosity had drawn him to the machine.

“A gift,” Osiris said.

“A gift from the Darkness? I would strongly advise against accepting such things.”

“Normally I would agree with you, but in this case, I didn’t exactly have a choice.” Osiris’ hand curled around Saint’s arm. “Come, I’ll make us some tea.”

Osiris led Saint into a smaller room connected to the study. The sunset shined through a single window on the far wall, illuminating the room in soft orange light. Inside there was a small coffee table with a dark brown ceramic tea set etched with blooming flowers. Saint took his usual seat on the sofa while Osiris filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove.

Saint watched Osiris closely as he moved about the kitchen. “What will you do with it?” he asked.

“I don’t know yet. There’s still much I don’t know about it.” Osiris paused for a moment while he shuffled through his selection of teas. “For the time being, I am monitoring it for any unusual behavior. My Reflections are exploring possible timelines as we speak.”

“I trust that you will keep me updated on any developments?”

“You will know everything as soon as I do.”

Soon the water was boiling, and after the tea had brewed, Osiris filled both of their cups. “Sugar?” He lifted the lid of a small dish, spoon in hand.

“Yes, please.” Saint’s eyes lit up as he picked up his cup and turned it over in his hand. “You have had this same tea set since you became vanguard commander. It is a bit old-fashioned, no?” He took a sip before setting his cup back down on the table.

Osiris took the seat next to him. “Ikora Rey gave me that,” he said with a hint of pride in his voice. He lit the candle in the center of the table between them. “And yes, it’s a bit old-fashioned, but it’s excellent craftsmanship nonetheless. I’ve kept it with me all these years on the off-chance that I’d have...” he trailed off as he met Saint’s eyes. ”Guests.”

The tea had helped to settle Osiris’ nerves. Saint’s presence was equally warm and soothing. It was strange how well he fit into Osiris’ space, as if he belonged there. Yet at the end of the night they would part ways as they always did. As easy as it would be to settle down, to build a home, too many dangers threatened their peace and Osiris was ever-flighty. For now, he would bask in this feeling while he had it. Saint would return to the City and Osiris would continue to roam the stars looking for purpose.

“That look on your face. What are you thinking about—”

"Stay," Osiris blurted.

Saint-14 blinked. "What?"

“It’s alright if you don’t want to. I just thought you might like to after—” Osiris looked down dejectedly. Saint could see that Osiris’ thoughts were quickly tumbling down in a spiral of self-doubt. “Nevermind. Forget I said anything.” He wrung his hands together.

“ _Solnyshko_. Light of my life.” Saint covered Osiris’ clenched hands with one of his own. Osiris looked up in surprise. “You did not give me a chance to answer. Of course I will stay.” Saint ran his thumb along the back of Osiris’ hand. “Come here.”

Osiris let himself be pulled into Saint’s arms. He laid his hand on the Exo’s chest, felt the inner mechanisms at work beneath his palm. Saint looked into his eyes and under his gaze, Osiris felt cherished, safe. Saint closed in, a hand curled around the nape of Osiris’ neck, drawn to him as a moth is to a flame. Osiris whispered Saint’s name into the narrow gap between them.

They both gasped.

“Did you just shock me?” said Saint.

“I did _not_.” Osiris pressed his fingers to his lips, his cheeks burning. Another arc bolt danced across his skin.

“You definitely did. Admit it. You were excited, no?” Saint laughed. Osiris hid his smile behind his hand. “It brings me joy to know that our relationship still has a spark.”

Osiris groaned. “Enough, or I really will kick you out.” 

“Liar. You do not have it in you.”

Osiris bumped his nose against Saint’s faceplate, lips parting in a breathy laugh. He cupped the Exo’s face in his hands and traced the angular structures of his cheeks with his thumbs.

“I adore you,” Osiris said. He kissed Saint properly this time, taking delight in his sharp intake of breath. The grip on his waist tightened.

“I know,” Saint said into the crook of his neck, cool metal pressed against his heated skin. It was an acknowledgment, a reciprocation. “And you will forever have my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this, feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think. Feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cleverly_not) / [Tumblr](https://jes-jones.tumblr.com/)


End file.
